Certaines choses nous tombent dessus sans crier gare
by Ppower9495
Summary: La guerre est finie, et les élèves doivent retournés à Poudlard pour valider leur année. Ce n'était qu'une année de plus à leurs yeux. Avec les mêmes rivalités, les mêmes cours, les mêmes personnages ... et pourtant, certaines choses arrivent sans crier gare. - HP/DM - BZ/RW - TN/LL -
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir, tout dépendra de l'heure où vous lirez ces lignes ! ;)

Tout d'abord, c'est ma toute première fiction, et je prend toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles soient justifiées !  
Je me présenterai sous le pseudo de "Tomate". Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bizarre comme surnom, mais bon, il suffit de s'y faire ^^  
J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira. Je viens tout juste de la commencer, et je préviens tout de suite que j'ai très peu d'avance. Pourtant, vous pouvez vous rassurez, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions d'abandonner un travail commencé, alors je finirai cette histoire, quoiqu'il advienne !

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

_PS : je prend en compte jusqu'au tome 7, juste après le combat finale. Par contre : Fred n'est pas mort ; Neville et Luna ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre._

_PPS : je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et qu'ils sont la propriété exclusives de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_****Prologue****_**

_Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, évitant les corps, les obstacles, les sortilèges ... tout ce qui se tenait à travers de son chemin. Il pouvait entendre le rire froid et sifflant de Voldemort juste derrière lui, mais dès qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait rien hormis un champ de bataille qui se transformait en une véritable boucherie. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait plus depuis qu'il avait détruit l'horcruxe qui vivait en lui, et il en était soulagé, autant que terrifié. Au moins, avant, en fonction de la douleur, il pouvait savoir où son ennemi se trouvait, mais plus maintenant. Harry ne s'arrêtait pas une seule seconde, et faisait tout pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il refusait de voir ses amis, ses camarades, ses professeurs, tombaient sous les sortilèges des mangemorts. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Surtout avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses trousses._

_Il devait le tuer, c'était la seule solution, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment. Plus le temps approchait, plus il doutait de réussir. Et si il n'y arrivait pas ? Si tout le monde s'était trompé sur son compte ? Il paniquait, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Sa prise se resserra autour de sa baguette, sa détermination revenant avec force, lui faisait oublier sa peur. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au son dernier souffle s'il le fallait, du moment que ce satané mage noir mourrait. _

_Un sortilège vert le frôla de justesse, et il reprit pied dans la réalité. En face de lui, droit, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, une lueur mortellement furieuse dans les yeux rubis, se tenait Tom Jedusor. _

_Comme dans un film, il se vit combattre contre le puissant sorcier, et perdre à cause d'un doloris particulièrement puissant de son adversaire. Il sentait ses nerfs à vifs, sa peau craqueler, son sang bouillonner à ses tempes, et il entendit parfaitement le cris de souffrance qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se sentit alors tomber dans une sorte de brouillard, bien que son corps le faisait souffrir le martyre, et il distingua des voix. Beaucoup de voix._

_**"On croyait en toi !"**__ ; __**"Tu nous as déçu, mon fils."**__ ; __**"Comment as-tu pu perdre face à lui ? Tu devais les sauver !" ; "Tout ça c'est de ta faute !"**__ ; __**"C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes morts !"**__ ; __**"Regarde ce que tu as fait !" **__..._

_Il souffrait. Toutes ses voix le faisaient souffrir, et dans cet espèce de brouillard il distingua les visages qui correspondaient aux voix, et il eut envie de hurler, de s'excuser. Mais le pire, c'est quand il vit le visage de ses parents et de son parrain, le regardant avec froideur et un certain dégoût. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer, de s'effondrer littéralement. Oui, tout était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas né, ses parents ne seraient pas morts ... personnes ne serraient mort à cause d'un mégalomane qui en avait après lui. Oui ... il méritait tout ces regards, tout ce mépris, tout ce dégoût. Il avait échoué, après tout. Il méritait bien de mourir avec souffrance._

**__ Harry ... Harry !_**** ... HARRY !** Hurla une voix.

Il se réveilla alors dans un sursaut, le corps trempé de sueurs froides, la respiration haletante, et les joues humides de larmes. Son regard tomba sur celui bleuté et marron de ses meilleurs. _Un cauchemar ... un simple cauchemar ..._ Et il sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses deux amis le prenant dans leur bras.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que la guerre était finit, qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais très souvent, la nuit, ses cauchemars l'assaillaient. Il se voyait perdre, souffrir, et à chaque fois, toutes ces voix revenaient le hanter, comme un douloureux poison. Le plus dur, était de reprendre le dessus, d'aller de l'avant, mais il le fallait. Heureusement, vivant avec les Weasley, au Square Grimmaurd qu'ils avaient réaménagé, il n'était pas seul pour surmonter ça. ils s'entraidaient. Tous ensemble dans le deuil. Fred avait frôlé la mort de justesse, et Molly ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, faisait ricaner Georges et ses frères, bien qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Savoir qu'ils avaient faillit perdre l'un des leurs, les rendaient malades.

Hermione et Ron étaient sortit ensemble, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une petite semaine. Ils étaient gênés, pas franchement à l'aise, et ils avaient préféré rompre pour s'en tenir à leur amitié. Harry quant à lui, s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers Ginny n'étaient rien de plus que fraternel, repenser au baiser le rendait presque nauséeux, la rousse prenant figure de soeur dans sa tête. Certes, cela n'avait pas été simple pour la jeune fille, mais elle avait accepté. Elle préférait avoir Harry en ami proche que rien du tout.

Les enterrements se succédaient, de même que les discours de commémoration, ainsi que la reconstruction des quartiers sorciers. Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu le nouveau Ministre de la magie, et faisait tout pour mettre les mangemorts en fuite derrière les barreaux. Les salles de procès étaient pleines à craquer tous les jours, et les employé du Ministère n'avaient pas une seule seconde à eux. La priorité étant de remettre tout en place, et d'assurer l'avenir.

En quelques semaines, tout le monde s'était prêté main forte. Poudlard été presque en état pour ré-accueillir les élèves, le Chemin de Traverse était de nouveau remplis de monde, ainsi que Pré-au-lard. Lentement tout se remettait en place, au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Les plais se pansaient, les sourires revenaient, et même si la douleur de la guerre était toujours là, ils avançaient. Il le fallait.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

Dans le salon du 12 Squarre Grimaurd, la famille Weasley étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Harry, fêtant son dix-huitième anniversaire. Les jumeaux faisaient des farces, fixant leurs frères et soeur avec sourires diaboliques qui ne présageaient rien de bon, et avaient l'art de faire rire la totalité des personnes par leurs pitreries. Le Survivant était entouré de tous ses amis, et il sourirait franchement d'être en leur présence. Neville avait perdu du poids, et était devenu plus musclés, et moins maladroit qu'avant la guerre. Luna avait toujours un air rêveur au visage, bien que son sourire ne trompait personne sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils avaient quelques peu changer, mais la joie illuminait à présent les traits de leur visage. Harry était très heureux de les avoir avec lui, en ce jour de fête, et il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait.

La fête fut cependant interrompus par plusieurs hiboux qui rentrèrent par la fenêtre, déposant un lettre à Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Hermione. Intrigués, ils fixèrent incrédule les lettres qui leurs étaient destinées.

**_ Bon ! Vu que personne ne veut se lancer ... **Hermione décacheta la lettre au sceau de Poudlard, et se mit à lire à voix haute.

_**Chers élèves,**_

_**La Grande Guerre s'étant déroulée durant une grande partie de l'année dernière, aucun d'entre vous n'a eu la chance de finir son année correctement. Après concertation avec le Ministère, et afin de vous assurer un avenir dans les meilleurs conditions possible, il a été décidé que tous les élèves, de tous les niveau confondus, repassent, exceptionnellement, leur année scolaire. Nous vous demanderons donc d'être présent au départ du Poudlard Express, le mardi 1er Septembre de l'année 1998, à 9h15.**_

_**Retrouvez ci-joint la liste des fournitures pour l'année.**_

_**Votre Directrice, Minerva McGonagall.**_

Un léger silence tomba dans la salle, et personne ne loupa le sourire radieux de Hermione, lorsqu'elle dégaina l'insigne de préfète en chef de sa lettre. Elle poussa même un cris de joie, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

**_ Avec ça, je veux bien retourner à Poudlard ! **S'exclama-t-elle, faisait rien tout le monde.

**_ Voyons, Hermione. Même sans cette insigne, les cours te manquaient trop, admet-le.** Répliqua Ron avec malice.

La jeune fille lui tira puérilement la langue.

**_ C'est une très bonne décision en tout cas.** Déclara Molly. **Au moins, vous pourrez avoir vos ASPICS !**

Un grognement collectif fut émit de la part des garçons, s'attirant le regard noir de la future préfète en chef, qui mit les poings sur les hanches en se relevant.

**_ Vous n'avez pas intérêt à battre aux corneilles cette année, je vous préviens.**

**_ Oui, Hermione.** Répondirent-ils laconiquement avec un air dépité, sachant très bien que la jeune femme n'en démordra pas.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

La gare était pleine à craqué en ce jour de rentrée, et tout le monde avait un certain sourire sur les lèvres, touchés par l'euphorie qui régnait. Alors que Harry et ses amis montaient dans le train, une silhouette revêtue de noir, se faufila vers l'extérieur, transplana, et atterrit devant une maison à l'allure miteuse et défraichie. Il entra à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers une porte, tombant sur une chambre où un homme était adossé à la tête de lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le nouvel arrivant leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

**_ Tout s'est bien passé.** Dit-il.

L'homme qui été assit sur le lit eut un sourire, et bien qu'une certaine tristesse n'habite ses traits, on pouvait voir ses yeux céruléen pétiller de bonheur.

* * *

Voilà le prologue ! ;)  
Alors ... qu'en pensez-vous ?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur :**

_*S'avance sur la pointe des pieds, de peur de se faire repérer mais ... trop tard*_  
_Hum ... que dire à part que je suis ... affreusement désolée ? Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que j'aurais dû poster la suite de cette fanfiction, mais j'étais affreusement occupée, et j'admets de pas y avoir penser. Le pire, c'est quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas écrit ce chapitre ... ^^'_  
_Oui, oui, je suis irrécupérable, et je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce retard._

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, qui me suivent, et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : cat240 ; Elise-rose-cullen ; yaoiii-fictiioon ; Gryffy-Serpy ; Shehara ; anonyme28 ; kageroprincesse ; kohossay ; toinette Malefoy-Potter ; ugo 23 ; prettyhikaru.

Merci à vous !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

**Pairing :** HP/DM - RW/BZ - TN/LL ...

**Rating :** M (et c'est pour une bonne raison)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son histoire sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling ... notre déesse ! x)

**Rappel :** Fred n'est pas mort dans cette fiction (impossible pour moi)

* * *

** • Certaines Choses Arrivent Sans Crier Gare ... • **

* * *

** Chapitre 1 **

Dormir. C'était certainement l'activité préférée des deux garçons du Trio d'or. Laisser son corps se détendre doucement, s'enfoncer dans la chaleur de la couette, et ne pas faire de cauchemars qui pourraient gâcher leur sommeil. Oui, c'était très probablement, voir sûr, que Ron et Harry aimaient dormir comme des biens heureux. Mais voilà. Qui dit Trio d'Or, dit forcément Hermione Granger. Et cette dernière était loin, très loin d'avoir envie de dormir désormais. _On a pas idée de dormir aussi tard alors que c'est la rentrée de Poudlard !_ Pensait-elle alors qu'elle grimpait les interminables escaliers du Square Grimaud, de la même manière qu'un éléphant. _Oh non ! Je n'épargnerai pas ces deux fainéants, qui ont forcément oubliés de mettre un réveil !_ Se disait la brune en arrivant au bon étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait violemment pour rebondir contre le mur. Mais même avec le bruit occasionné, les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !_

**_ DEBOUT !** Hurla-t-elle juste à côté des garçons.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre plus. Ron se releva d'un bond sur son lit, mais ses jambes s'empêtrèrent dans les draps, et il tomba, jurant fortement. Harry, quant à lui, resta allonger, les mains sur les oreilles alors qu'il grimaçait.

**_ 'Mione ! Non mais ça ne va pas !** S'écria le roux, en se relevant tant bien que mal.  
**_ Il est hors de question que je sois en retard à cause de vous.** Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les foudroyants du regard.  
**_ Tyran.** Maugréa Harry en se relevant dans le lit.  
**_ Je t'ai entendu !** S'exclama Hermione d'un regard noir, avant de quitter la chambre et de claquer la porte derrière elle. **Et dépêchez-vous, dans une demi-heure, on s'en va !**

Quand les pas de la jeune fille se firent totalement inaudibles, les deux garçons soufflèrent de soulagement, relâchant l'air qu'ils avaient contenu dans leurs poumons. Ron se débarrassa des draps qui l'entravaient, et se tourna vers le brun qui s'étirait en baillant.

**_ 'Ry … Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? Elle devient bien comme McGo' ?** Demanda-t-il avec un air catastrophé qui fit rire son interlocuteur.  
**_ Non Ron, tu n'es pas fou.** Sourit-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir à la salle de bain.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

**_ Maman, je ne retrouve plus mon livre sur les enchantements !** Cria Ginny en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Il ne restait que dix minutes avant de partir, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que c'était le branle-bas de combat. Le Square Grimaud s'était transformé en une vraie fourmilière depuis un petit quart d'heure. Les adolescents courraient de droite à gauche, grimpaient, descendaient, puis remontaient les escaliers, courant après leurs affaires. Tout le monde se jetait partout, préparant tout ce qui leur manquait avant de partir, s'agitant en ne les trouvant pas, soufflant de soulagement en mettant la main dessus, et paniquant dès qu'ils remarquaient l'heure avancée.

Molly, dans la cuisine, s'activait aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, tout en répondant aux adolescents paniqués, comme maintenant.

**_ Sur la table du salon.** Répondit-elle en mettant les œufs brouillés dans une assiette que Ron s'appropria en quelques secondes pour l'engloutir.  
**_ Bonjour Madame.** Fit Harry en arrivant dans la pièce, s'esquivant avant que Ginny ne le percute.  
**_ Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. Et pour la millième fois, appelle-moi Molly !** S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une assiette débordante de pancakes. **Allez mange, mon petit, ça te fera du bien.** Et elle retourna à ses fourneaux.

Harry s'installa à table, saluant tout le monde avec un sourire, tout en s'amusant de voir l'effervescence qui régnait. Ron mangeait tout ce qu'il voyait, se faisant réprimander de temps à autres par sa mère ; Hermione lisait un énorme grimoire sur il ne savait quel sujet, et grognant à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait trop fort ou se mettait à courir dans la maison ; les jumeaux discutaient à voix basse dans leur coin, des sourires diaboliques sur le visage ; Arthur lisait son journal tout en buvant son café, et en regardant l'heure de temps en temps. C'était dans ces moments là que Harry était heureux de vivre avec eux, maintenant que la guerre était fini. Il se sentait enfin comme dans une vrai famille, même si, encore maintenant, Sirius lui manquait affreusement. Les Weasley avaient été récompensés pour service rendu au monde Sorcier, recevant une somme d'argent qui leur permettaient de vivre plus tranquillement, éloignant les soucis financiers. Harry leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient continuer à vivre au Square Grimaud, malgré les souvenirs douloureux qui y régnaient. La maison avait été retapée de fond en comble. Le portrait de Walburga Black avait finalement été décroché du mur, pour être enfermé au grenier, avec d'autres objets, tel que les artefacts de magie noire. Désormais, le Square Grimaud avait retrouvé une certaine allure, et Harry était heureux d'y vivre avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme une famille.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand l'horloge sonna huit heure quarante-cinq. Arthur se releva de sa chaise, grimaçant de douleur à cause de son genou qui avait subit des dommages durant la guerre. Il embrassa rapidement Molly sur les lèvres, et Harry trouva attendrissant de voir se geste d'affection, surtout quand la mère de Ron donna un sourire tendre à son mari, lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Dès qu'il eut disparut, elle se tourna vers eux.

**_ Allez jeunes gens, on y va !** Allez chercher vos affaires. Ordonna-t-elle en posant son torchon, et en laissant la vaisselle se faire.

Les jumeaux saluèrent tout le monde d'un signe de la main, et transplanèrent dans un rire. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Molly, se trouvaient sur le perron de la maison, réunis autour d'une tasse ébréchée qui faisait office de portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon, pour réapparaitre sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

Draco Malfoy soupira lourdement, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Depuis la fin de la guerre, son père avait écopé de plusieurs années à Azkaban - même s'il s'était repentit vers la fin, demandant protection à l'Ordre du Phénix - et à partir de là, sa mère ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, mais jamais sa très chère mère n'avait était aussi … « émotive ». Le jeune homme avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre le comportement de sa mère, et celui de Molly Weasley avec ses enfants, ce qu'il trouvait effrayant. Certes, il trouvait que la mère de la Weasel avait beaucoup de courage d'élever autant d'enfants et de les aimer autant - même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, y comprit sous la torture -, mais voir sa mère, sa très chère mère devenir ainsi le rendait fou. _Oui, je t'écrirais chaque week-end. Oui, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires. Oui, j'ai mon argent de poche, et bla, et bla, et bla … Par Salazar, je n'en peux plus ! Où est donc passé l'éducation aristocratique que mère aimait tant ? Et par l'Enfer qu'elle arrête de m'étouffer en me prenant ainsi dans ses bras ! Tout le monde me fixe comme s'ils allaient exploser de rire … Nom d'un hypogriffe ! Je sens qu'il va falloir remettre les pendules à l'heure avec ces crétins de Poufsouffles ! Qu'ils apprennent un peu le respect qu'ils me doivent !_

**_ Tu va me manquer mon chéri.**

_Mais par pitié … Faites-la taire !_ Draco aimait sa mère ... vraiment. Mais en cet instant il rêvait, désespérément, que quelqu'un vienne le secourir avant qu'il oublie toutes les attitudes d'un Malfoy digne de ce nom, et qu'il envoie bouler sa très chère et tendre mère. Et le messie arriva, ne se doutant même pas que le blond se promettait de lui offrir un paquet de la dernière collection Deluxe de confiseries, de chez Honeydukes.

**_ Madame Malfoy, Drake ! Comment allez-vous ?** Demanda Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait.  
**_ Monsieur Zabini.** Fit Narcissa avec un sourire, relâchant son fils, qui en profita pour s'éloigner.  
**_ Mère, on va y aller.** Dit-il en lui donnant un signe de tête, empoignant ses affaires d'une main, et le bras de son meilleur ami de l'autre pour partir rapidement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le Wagon, qu'il relâcha son ami et soupira lourdement en mettant ses valises dans les filets à bagages. De son côté, Blaise regardait son ami avec scepticisme, se demandant bien la raison de sa fuite précipité. C'est seulement quand la porte de leur compartiment se referma derrière eux, que le noir houspilla son ami de questions.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi as-tu fuit comme ça ? Tu aurais du voir la tête de ta mère ! On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir son petit poussin quitter le nid sans son consentement.** Fit-il avec un sourire Serpentardesque en s'asseyant.  
**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Répondit-il avec un désintérêt feint, se disant que finalement, Blaise ne méritait pas d'avoir la dernière collection de confiserie de chez Honeydukes. _Ça lui apprendra à ce veracrasse de se foutre de ma gueule !_  
**_ Tu m'en diras tant.**

Au même moment, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Pansy Parkinson, qui s'assit rapidement à côté de Draco, dans un silence pesant. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante en haussant un sourcil, s'inquiétant mentalement de son comportement. Car tout le monde avait appris à craindre les colères de la jeune fille. Si elle ne disait rien, c'était que quelque chose l'avait vraiment foutu en rogne, et dans ces cas là … valait mieux faire profil bas et attendre que l'orage passe avant qu'elle ne se défoule sur vous. C'était une règle de survie. Mais comme dans chaque règle, il y avait une exception. Une personne complètement immunisée, qui ne tremblait pas devant la brune, et qui entrait justement dans le compartiment en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**_ Londubat lui est rentré dedans, et son … « crapaud » lui a sauté à la figure. Elle a hurlé, il a bafouillé en s'approchant pour récupérer le « monstre » - dixit Pansy -, et il s'est pris les pieds dans ses lacets, s'écrasant sur elle en plein dans l'entrée du wagon.** Lâcha Théodore Nott avec indifférence, le ton morne, de la même manière qu'il parlerait de la météo.

La brune incendia son soi-disant ami du regard, sur le point de déchainer ses foudres sur lui. Draco, lui, feintait l'indifférence, mais son regard était remplis d'amusement. En face de lui, le black n'eut pas autant de retenu : il explosa de rire.

**_ Ahahahahahahah ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai loupé un truc pareil, je n'en reviens pas !**

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que Théodore fixait son ami avec un air affligé., se demandant bien où était l'éducation aristocratique de cet espèce de décérébré. _Perdu au fin fond de sa connerie_.

**_ Tu vas me le payer, Nott.** Siffla la Serpentarde en lui lançant un regard noir.  
**_ J'ai très peur.** Fit-il d'une voix plate, clairement pas impressionné alors qui s'asseyait, ouvrant son livre pour replonger dedans.  
**_ Draco ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi, par Salazar, suis-je amie avec le crétin qui glousse comme une baleine, et le mec le plus mortellement ennuyant de l'école ?** Demanda-t-elle en crucifiant le noir par le regard, alors qu'il repartait dans un fou rire que lui seul connaissait.  
**_ Par ce que tu nous aimes, Pansy chérie.** Répondit Théo à la place du blond, avec un sourire moqueur, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.  
**_ Garde tes élans de Poufsoufflerie pour toi, Théodychou ! **  
**_ Appelle-moi encore comme ça, Pansynette, et j'ai quelques dossiers sur toi qui pourraient, miraculeusement, être découverts par l'ensemble de Poudlard.** Déclara-t-il mielleusement en tournant une page.  
**_ Je te hais, Théo.** Grommela-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
**_ Merci. Tes sentiments me vont droit au cœur, et me remplissent d'allégresse.** Et il se replongea dans sa lecture, alors que le train démarrait enfin.

Draco et Blaise se lancèrent un regard, se disant que les joutes verbales entre Théo et Pansy leur avaient manqué. En effet, les deux garçons étaient depuis longtemps habitué à ce comportement, sachant très bien que derrière l'agacement de la jeune fille envers Théo, elle l'adorait car il n'avait pas peur de se confronter à elle, et que derrière la nonchalance du garçon, il était très protecteur envers Pansy. Draco se souvenait qu'avant la septième année, Nott était quelqu'un d'isolé, qui préférait lire et n'appartenir à aucun groupe. Et il fallait dire que l'indifférence glacial qu'il affichait constamment avait que de quoi mettre les autres à distance. Mais avec l'aide de Blaise, et surtout de Pansy, ils avaient sympathisé durant la guerre, et découvert que Théodore avait le cœur sur la main, qu'il était aussi rusé que tous les Serpentards, mais qu'il était loin d'être idiot et irréfléchi. Il avait protégé Pansy contre Nott sénior sans aucune hésitation, ni même lorsqu'il avait dût le tuer pour leur survie. Mais comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il n'avait jamais parlé de son ressenti, il ne disait rien et gardait tout pour lui.

Draco avait eut la chance d'avoir sa mère pour se confier, entre les murs épais de son manoir, tout comme l'avait fait Blaise et Pansy avec leur parents. Ils avaient tous extériorisé d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pas Théo. Sa mère était morte depuis longtemps, et il était celui qui avait mis fin aux jours de son dernier parent. Étant majeur, il vivait désormais dans une petite maison dans le Londres Sorcier, seul, ne pouvant se résoudre à vivre dans le manoir de son enfance. S'ils n'en montraient rien, Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient inquiets pour lui. Certes, l'héritier Nott n'avait jamais été expansif, mais là … qui savait vraiment ce que cachait l'attitude glacial et le masque aristocratique qu'il affichait depuis toujours ?

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

Une fois le train arrêté, les élèves étaient descendus, et s'étaient dirigés vers les calèches qui les mèneraient à Poudlard, hormis pour les premiers années qui partaient sous la tutelle d'Hagrid rejoindre l'école en barques. Pour toutes les autres années, ils n'étaient désormais qu'un dixième, à peine, à ne pas voir les Sombrals qui tiraient lesdites calèches, montrant par là que tous les autres avaient vu la mort de près.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny s'installèrent dans l'une des calèches, et se laissèrent emmener jusqu'à l'école, observant, redécouvrant ce qui les entourait. Une partie de la forêt avait brûlée, mais ils pouvaient voir quelques jeunes pousses se dresser de-ci de-là. Et finalement, Poudlars apparut devant eux, entièrement rénovée. Ils furent impressionnés de voir que leur école, leur seconde maison avait été remise sur pieds aussi vite. Il n'y avait que la différence de couleur des pierre qui indiquaient les anciens dommages qui avaient été causé.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu, se rendit compte que tout le monde étaient silencieux dans le convoyage, tout comme lui. S'il se laissait aller à ses sombres pensées, il pourrait réentendre les cris de douleurs, les rires sadiques, et revoir les corps de ses proches tomber pour leur cause sous les sortilèges qui pleuvaient, se battant jusqu'au bout. Chaque mort était pour lui une défaite. La défaite de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. De ne pas avoir pu en sauver plus. Il fut couper dans ses pensées, qui avaient dérivées bien malgré lui, quand il sentit des bras l'entourer.

**_ Ne pense plus à tout ça, Harry. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, et les morts se reposent tranquillement dans un monde désormais en paix, grâce à toi.** Souffla Luna à son oreille.

Instinctivement, il entoura ses bras autour du corps mince de la blonde, apaisé par ses paroles. Peu de personne savait que l'air rêveur de Luna n'était qu'une façade, qu'un moyen de se protéger. Harry avait donc découvert la personne qui se cachait réellement derrière tout ça, et il l'adorait. Il avait trouvé en elle une amie plus qu'incroyable, et il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

**_ Merci pour tout, ma petite lune argentée.** Sourit le brun en se reculant pour regarder les yeux bleu clair, et lucides de son amie.  
**_ De rien mon petit haricot magique.**

Ils se regardèrent et un rire leur échappa. Leurs amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, ne se formalisant plus des surnoms ridicules que Luna et Harry se donnaient. Ils avaient eux aussi découvert la « vraie » Luna. Une jeune fille sérieuse et avide de connaissance qui se cachait derrière son air étourdit. Une Serdaigle sensible derrière son air rêveur. Ils avaient tous parfaitement compris que Luna méritait bel et bien d'être dans la maison des Serdaigles, et non chez les Poufsouffles comme la plupart le pensait. Et puis, il fallait dire que Luna avait toujours trouvé les mots pour calmer les crises de Harry. Ron et Hermione leur en étaient reconnaissant, car des fois, même pour eux, ils se retrouvaient complètement démunis face à la douleur d'une personne qu'ils considéraient comme un frère. Un frère qui avait été marqué comme jamais par la guerre, et d'une manière qui leur échappait.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'entrée de Poudlard, et ils descendirent tous avant de se diriger ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère sincèrement pouvoir poster le plus rapidement possible, mais le BAC m'attends avec un grand sourire sadique.

Promis, au plus tard, je poste au mois de Juillet !

**_Tomatoes._**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note d'auteur :**

_n°1 : J'AI EU MON BAC ! (ok, vous vous en foutez, mais il fallait que je le dise ^^)_

_n° 2 : J'avais dit que je posterai début juillet et ... bon, on a passé le milieu du mois, mais on est encore au mois de juillet ! Bref, j'arrête d'essayer de me rattraper, et plaide coupable pour mon retard. _

_n° 3 : La fiction est rating M et cela prend tout son sens à partir de ce chapitre ! Il y aura donc du slash mes amies ! Pour celles que ça n'intéressent pas, j'en suis désolée .'_

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, qui me suivent, et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : cat240 ; Elise-rose-cullen ; yaoiii-fictiioon ; Gryffy-Serpy ; Shehara ; anonyme28 ; kageroprincesse ; kohossay ; toinette Malefoy-Potter ; ugo 23 ; prettyhikaru ; SB ; prettyhikaru; Esprit-Yaoi ; Heaven at midnight ; Kalifea ; Liariana ; amelia-vilnius.

Merci à vous !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

**Pairing :** HP/DM - RW/BZ - TN/LL ...

**Rating :** M (justifié dès ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son histoire sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling ... notre déesse ! x)

**Rappel :** Fred n'est pas mort dans cette fiction (impossible pour moi)

* * *

**• Certaines Choses Arrivent Sans Crier Gare ... •**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La Grande Salle se remplit rapidement, alors que les élèves observaient attentivement leur environnement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lutte sur les murs et le sol. Le plafond était la réplique exact du ciel nocturne, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais les élèves ayant subit la guerre, avaient des souvenirs plein la tête à chaque chose qu'ils voyaient, mais ils essayent tous de garder un air neutre. Un nouveau départ commençait.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait droite et fière sur l'estrade de la Salle, regardant avec tendresse ses élèves qui avaient grandit trop vite. La guerre était une abomination, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, alors que son regard glissait sur la table des Professeurs. C'était vraiment étrange de ne plus croiser le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, ni celui glacial et sarcastique de Severus. Elle soupira légèrement, en pensant à toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait tant appréciée et qui étaient partis bien trop tôt selon elle. Ses yeux se reposèrent vers les jeunes adultes qui s'installaient à leur table respective. La vieille femme renvoya le signe de tête de certains d'entre eux, et espéra que cette nouvelle année se passerait pour le mieux.

Au même moment, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les deux groupes rivaux arrivèrent, et un silence tendu s'abattit sur eux. Ils se fixèrent avec scepticisme, se demandant chacun si les hostilités allaient commencées dès la rentrée. Les Serpentards avaient beaux avoir participé à leur côté durant la guerre, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient : des Serpentards. Et leur fierté les empêchait d'agir avec trop de reconnaissance pour le camp qui les avait empêchés de finir sous l'emprise d'un mégalomane. En serrant des dents, ils se contentèrent d'un vague signe de tête en guise de salutation, et se dirigèrent directement vers leur table respective.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyant chacun à leur place, Draco et Harry, ne purent s'empêcher de penser que leur ennemi était devenu plus … beau. Ce qui leur procura une petite grimace qui passa, forte heureusement, inaperçue pour leurs amis. Harry, de son côté, avaient bien remarqué que la Fouine avait repris du poids pendant les vacances, gagnant en muscles et ayant meilleure mine. Il fallait dire que l'héritier Malfoy avait plus l'air d'un anorexique au teint cadavérique pendant la guerre, à cause du stress qui avait pesé sur lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas touché mot. Harry reconnaissait qu'être espion n'avait pas dû être de tout repos, surtout en se rappelant les grimaces des Serpentards, lorsque leur marque les brûlait.

Draco, lui, venait seulement de prendre conscience de l'impressionnante couleur émeraude des yeux de Potter. Certes, la Gazette avait fait paraître une photo de Celui-qui-a-vaincu-désormais-sans-lunettes, mais l'effet était de loin identique au fait de le voir de ses propres yeux. Il détestait se l'avouer mais le visage de Potty était … potable sans ses hideuses paires de binocles. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour le reconnaitre de vive voix. Il faut bien qu'il ait un truc de potable ! pensa-t-il avec un rictus ironique.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, que les premières années débarquèrent, avec Hagrid en tête. Les nouveaux regardaient leur seconde maison avec admiration et émerveillement, faisant sourire doucement les plus vieux, qui se revoyaient au même âge. Après le discours du choixpeau, la répartition se passa sans heurts, même si on remarquait aisément le peu d'effectif présent chez les Serpentards. Finalement, ce fut au tour de MacGonagall de prendre la parole.

**_ Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, je suis Minerva Macgonagall, directrice de Poudlards, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je rappelle encore une fois que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. De même qu'il est interdit de se balader dans l'école après le couvre-feu.** Fit-elle en lançant un regard significatif au Trio d'or.

La directrice savait pertinemment que cela n'empêcherait pas Harry et ses amis de déroger à cette règle, mais elle ne faisait que l'énoncer. Tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, elle ferait comme si elle ne savait pas.

**_ De plus, Monsieur Rusard, le concierge de notre école, a affiché une liste d'objets indésirables dont la possession pourrait vous être pénalisée. Pour le reste, je vous conseil très fortement de prendre connaissance du règlement dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qui vaut aussi pour les vieux, qui semblent avoir oublié certaines règles.** Souligna-t-elle alors que la plupart des élèves souriaient de connivence.  
**_ J'allais oublier ... Cette année, les préfets en chef seront : Mademoiselle Granger, et Monsieur Zabini. J'aimerai, par la même occasion, que Messieurs : Potter, Malfoy, O'Donnel et Wint me rejoignent dans mon bureau après le repas. Sur ce : bon appétit.**

D'un claquement de main les plats apparurent sur les tables et le repas commença tranquillement.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

**_ Je ne comprend pas ! Comment un tel ...**  
**_ Attention Drake. Il ne faudrait pas que tu offenses le nouveau préfet en chef ! Je pourrais t'enlever des points.** Fit-Blaise avec un sourire digne de Serpentard.  
**_ Comment a-t-elle pu te mettre ... TOI, à un tel poste !** S'outragea le blond alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans le dortoir.  
**_ C'est plutôt normal, je dirais.** Glissa la voix de Théo alors qu'il préparait son sac de cours pour le lendemain.  
**_ Merci Théo ! Je savais que ... ****_QUOI_**** ?!** S'exclama Draco, perdant son air froid de bon Malfoy.  
**_ Je disais que c'était plutôt logique qu'elle mette Blaise entant que préfet en chef.**  
**_ Attends ... Comment toi, Théodore Nott, peux-tu être d'accord avec MacGonagall sur ce coup là ! Non mais ... Tu l'as vu ! **  
**_ Merci vieux ! Ça me fait plaisir.** Souffla Blaise avec sarcasme.  
**_ De rien, je savais qu'il fallait remettre certaines vérités en place.** Répondit Draco, l'air de rien  
**_ Il est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu bête ...** Déclara Théo pour répondre à son ami.  
**_ Pardon ?!** S'indigna le black.  
**_ Mais tout le monde l'adore, alors les autres n'auront pas de mal à venir le voir pour lui en parler. Alors que toi ... Tu fais plutot peur.**  
**_ Ahahahahah !**  
**_ Je ne fais ****_pas_**** peur ! Et arrête de rire, crétin !** S'énerva le Prince des Serpents en se tournant vers son futur-ex-meilleur-ami, le regard noir.  
**_ Là, par exemple, tu fais peur.** Constata Théo avec un rictus amusé.

Le blond soupira lourdement, en tentant de garder un air Malfoyen, mais le rire redoublé du noir ne lui permettait pas vraiment. Un sourire étira même les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy, heureux de retrouver son imbécile et son sarcastique de meilleurs amis.

**_ Au fait, elle te voulait quoi MacGo ?** Demanda Théo en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit.  
**_ Me dire que j'étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.** Lâcha le bond, comme si c'était une broutille, mais ses meilleurs amis remarquèrent bien la joie qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
**_ J'espère qu'on gagnera la coupe cette année.** Soupira le noir en s'étalant sur le lit de Théo qui leva un sourcil dédaigneux.  
**_ Tu le dis chaque année, Blaise. Et chaque année, tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il se passe ?**  
**_ Les Gryffys gagnent.** Se lamenta-t-il. **Mais tout ça, c'est de la faute au favoritisme envers Potter et ses potes. Sans ça, chaque année, on les aurait écrasé !** S'enflamma le jeune homme en se redressant.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'un certain blond, qui avait déjà une petite idée pour empêcher un tel favoritisme.

**_ Blaise ?** Susurra-t-il.  
**_ Toi .. Vu la tête de psychopathe que tu tires, tu as une idée machiavélique derrière la tête.**  
**_ Vu que tu es Préfet en chef ... Tu peux enlever des points, non ?**  
**_ Drake ... Je ne peux pas enlever des points n'importe comment ! MacGo m'arracherait la tête si je faisais un truc pareil !**  
**_ Pas si c'est mérité !** Souligna le blond.  
**_ Je sens que le « Laboratoire de Draco Malfoy » va ré-ouvrir.** Fit Théo avec amusement.  
**_ Tu ne peux pas si bien dire ... et j'ai quelques trucs à leur faire tester !**

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

_Deux semaines plus tard_  
_19h45, Couloirs :_

La vie à Poudlard avait lentement repris son cour, et les élèves s'étaient plutôt bien adapté à leur nouveau rythme de vie. Les souvenirs de la guerre affluaient de moins en moins, leur permettant ainsi de pouvoir souffler, et d'aborder sereinement leur nouvelle année.

Bien que l'ensemble des derniers années ait fait un front unis contre les forces du mal, les rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient toujours d'actualité. C'était comme un moyen de se montrer que tout était normal, et la normalité rimait avec « rivalité » pour les deux maisons. Dans les premiers jours, Blaise et Hermione avaient bien tenté d'essayer de calmer le jeu, mais ils avaient vite abandonné l'idée en remarquant que personne ne les écoutait, où ne voulait le faire. C'est ainsi que les professeurs assistèrent avec dépit à cette guéguerre inter-maison qui perdurait depuis, déjà, plusieurs générations.

Le Trio des Rouge-et-or, se baladait dans les couloirs, en direction de la Grande salle, parlant vivement entre eux.

**_ … pas normal !** S'enflamma le rouquin.  
**_ Je sais bien, mais on n'y peut rien.** Tenta de Calmer Hermione.  
**_ On n'y peut rien ? Mais … comment Neville a-t-il pu sortir de la salle commune, pour aller se balader dans le château après le couvre feu, alors que le simple fait de mentionner Rusard le fait flipper ?! Ce qui est compréhensible vu le nombre d'heure que Snape lui avait donné à faire avec lui ! Et surtout : il a encore du mal à retenir le mot de passe, alors pourquoi serait-il sortit ?**  
**_ Il a dit qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.** Rappela Harry.  
**_ Ouais, mais c'est étrange quand même ! Neville ne sort jamais après le couvre feu, sauf si Madame Chourave l'appelle pour une urgence à la serre ! Sans oublier qu'il s'est fait choper par Zabini dans l'un des couloirs, nous faisant perdre cinquante points ! Et il ne s'en souvient pas !** S'exclama Ron avec incrédulité. **Ce doit être un coup de ces satanés Serpys !** Maugréa-t-il.  
**_ Voyons Ron ! Comment les Serpentards auraient-ils pu faire un truc pareil ? C'est impossible ! Neville a peut-être fait du somnambulisme … qui sait ?!** Déclara la brune, qui essayait de trouver une raison rationnelle à tout ça, pour calmer son ami.  
**_ Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que c'est louche ! Et pour avoir vécu plusieurs années dans le même dortoir, on peut attester, Harry et moi, que Neville n'est pas somnambule.** Affirma-t-il.  
**_ C'est vrai.** Approuva le brun. **Dès qu'il touche son oreiller, il s'endort directement, et il a un vrai sommeil de plomb.**  
**_ Peu importe. De toutes façons, que vous ayez raison ou non, on n'a aucune preuve alors c'est complètement inutile de les accusés.**

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce qui coupa court aux protestations du benjamin Weasley. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un regard noir vers la table des Serpentards, et plus particulièrement sur Zabini, car c'était lui qui avait chopé Neville dans les couloirs. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le Black se permit de lui sourire mesquinement en haussant un sourcil. Le Gardien des Gryffondors se détourna rapidement, tentant de calmer le rougissement qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

Car depuis quelque jours, Ron avait découvert, avec consternation, que ses rêves étaient pour le moins … assez … osés ? Et qu'un certain Serpantard y tenait une place pour le moins importante. Il se souvenait encore de ce réveil maudit.

**[ Flash Back ]**

_Alors que le jour se levait, certains élèves se réveillaient lentement, sortant du sommeil profond dans lequel ils étaient. Ce fut le cas pour un certain roux, mais son sommeil avait l'air … quelque peu agité._

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait dans les douches des Vert-et-argent, mais comme dans la plupart des rêves, la logique n'était pas vraiment de mise. Autour de lui, il pouvait voir que le vestiaire était propre, sans rien qui ne trainait. Cela changeait de celui des Rouge-et-or, où il y avait toujours quelque chose qui trainait.

Il entendit alors le bruit de l'eau qui coule, et se trouva instinctivement vers les douches, se demandant bien qui pouvait être là. Le rouquin resta plusieurs minutes à fixer l'entrée des douches, où de la buée s'en échappait, tout en ce demandant s'il pouvait jeter un œil pour découvrir qui s'y trouvait. Il admettait être curieux, et n'étant pas froussard, il se décida à avancer discrètement vers l'entrée.

Le carrelage blanc, comportant quelques carreaux vert, rendait la salle d'eau lumineuse et agréable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, pour se figer un instant. De dos, il pouvait voir l'un des Attrapeurs des Serpentards, nu, entrain de se rincer.

Blaise Zabini.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, surtout qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, mais il se surprit à détailler le corps magnifiquement sculpté du jeune homme. Sa peau sombre luisait sous l'eau, lui donnant envie de suivre les gouttes d'eau du bout de la langue. Il rougit d'ailleurs violemment à cette pensée, mais ne réussit pas à détacher son regard de ce corps de rêve. Des épaules puissante, un dos tout en finesse, une chute de rein affolante, et des fesses fermes et rondes, suivit d'une paire de jambes galbées mais musclées. Il se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune Weasley n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, après tout, il avait apprit récemment que son frère Charlie l'était. C'était seulement qu'il ne pensait pas faire partie de cette catégorie. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais était aussi … excité par la vue d'un corps, même quand il regardait une fille. Là, c'était encore plus puissant. C'était irrépressible.

Il se secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas gay. C'était juste ce foutu rêve qui lui retournait le cerveau, ce n'était pas la réalité. Pourtant, en reposant son regard sur le noir, il se sentit pris d'envies pour le moins non catholiques.

**_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça … tu m'excites.** Souffla une voix grave, qui figea le roux.

Le meilleur ami de Draco se tourna alors vers lui, lui lançant un sourire ravageur, qui lui mit les feux à sang. Son cerveau se déconnecta complètement à la vue du torse musclé sans trop l'être, du jeune homme. Ses pectoraux légèrement bombé, ses abdominaux se terminant en la forme d'un V affriolant, et un sexe très … très intéressant. Il sentit sa peau rougir brutalement, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette alléchante. Ce fut seulement quand Zabini se retrouva à quelque centimètre de lui, qu'il reprit contact avec quelques uns de ces neurones.

Les yeux miels le fixaient avec amusement et désir, ce qui le rendit complètement fébrile. Il écarquilla d'ailleurs les yeux, en sentant une main ferme et chaude, par-dessus son pantalon, lui faisant prendre conscience de la raideur qui s'y trouvait. Quand la main se fit plus pressante, un gémissement lui échappa, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de ces yeux dorés. Il était foutu.

**_ Hum … je sens que je vais te faire gémir comme jamais.** Susurra le noir à son oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe, le faisant bander de plus en plus.

_Le roux se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Jamais, il n'avait eu un rêve pareil ! Et surtout, jamais il n'avait était aussi excité de toute sa courte vie. Son regard se baissa d'ailleurs sur une certaine raideur, qui surélevait le drap au niveau de son entrejambe. Foutu rêve de merde ! Pensa-t-il en fixant furieusement son érection. Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis PAS gay ! Et je n'ai pas maté Zabini sous les douches !_

_Effectivement, la veille, il s'était rendu aux vestiaires car il y avait oublié un T-shirt. Il avait été surpris de trouver la porte de celui des Serpentards entrouvertes. Curieux, il avait décidé de jeter un œil, et avait fini par tomber sur le noir en train de prendre sa douche. Son regard s'était retrouvé hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, et il avait du se pincer pour se remettre les idées en place et déguerpir le plus vite possible, le feu aux joues._

_C'est donc rageusement, qu'il sortit de son lit, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, bon pour une douche froide._

**[ Flash Back ]**

**_ Ron ?**

Le jeune homme retourna brutalement à la réalité, et pivota vers son meilleur ami, qui le fixait avec interrogation. Après tout, cela faisait quasiment une minute que Ron s'était assit, et il ne s'était toujours pas intéressé à la nourriture présente sur la table, ce qui avait de quoi interpeller qui que ce soit qui connaissait le jeune homme.

**_ Hein ?! Euh … j'ai loupé quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il.  
**_ Non … mais cela fait une minute que tu es assis, et … tu as rougis, baragouiné je ne sais quoi, re-rougis, et … tu n'as toujours pas commencé à manger. Tu es sûr que ça va ?** Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.  
**_ Ou-oui ! Bien sûr que je vais bien !** Répondit-il en riant nerveusement.** Bon, j'ai faim.** Et il coupa court aux questions du brun en se servant une bonne assiette.

Les deux autres membres du Trio d'or se lancèrent un regard interrogatif, se demandant bien ce qui avait piqué leur ami, avant de reposer leurs yeux sur le rouquin. Décidément, Ron a vraiment un comportement … étrange, pensèrent-ils en même temps. Et ils n'étaient pas plus dans le vrai.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

Deux jours plus tard  
12h30, Grande Salle :

Le Prince des Serpentards s'ennuyait, et cherchait activement un moyen de distraction. En réalité, pour ceux qui connaissait le jeune homme, il cherchait simplement quelqu'un pour s'envoyer en l'air. Effectivement, la réputation du blond n'était plus à refaire, et il adorait le sport de chambre, où il excellait. Cela lui avait valut le titre de : Dieu du Sexe. Bref ! Tout cela pour dire qu'il profitait pleinement des avantages qu'il possédait, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il avait d'ailleurs repérer sa futur proie et ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il était assis à la table des Serpentards.

**_ Un Pouffsoufle ?** Lui demanda Blaise, incrédule.  
**_ Il fera l'affaire.** Répondit Drago, distraitement, tout en fixant le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ledit jeune homme, qui avait remarqué le regard de braise pesant sur lui, se tortillait sur sa chaise en rougissant, étirant le sourire machiavélique du Serpentard.

**_ John Klint, en plus ?!**  
**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt soumis au lit, et je veux simplement vérifier.** Fit-il sans regarder son ami.  
**_ Mouais … dis plutôt que tu ne sais plus sur quoi te rabattre.**  
**_ Dit le mec qui s'est envoyé en l'air avec un Pouffsoufle dans le couloir du troisième.** Rétorqua-t-il, narquoisement, faisant taire le bistré.  
**_ Ok. Un point partout.**

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune Klint se leva, rouge écrevisse, et qu'il quitta la salle. Quelques secondes après, le Prince des Serpentards en fit de même, prêt à cueillir sa proie.

**- HP&DM - BZ&RW - TN&LL -**

Harry courrait dans les couloirs, en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, car il avait oublier de prendre son livre de sortilège pour sa première heure de cour de l'après-midi. Mais sa course effrénée semblait ne jamais se finir. C'est pourquoi, arrivé au cinquième étage, il ralentit le pas, et respira plus facilement. Il s'apprêtait à grimper un autre escalier, quand il entendit un bruit qui l'interpella. Il s'arrêta un instant, à l'affut du moindre son, et il fut récompensé. Car quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit recommençait, et il en identifia immédiatement la nature : un gémissement.

Curieux de nature, le Survivant s'approcha d'un couloir peu fréquenté, et pencha légèrement la tâte pour découvrir un spectacle qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Là, sous ses yeux ébahis, Draco Malfoy s'envoyait en l'air avec un mec, contre un mur du couloir. Mec qui gémissait de plaisir avec indécence, à chaque coup de rein de son partenaire. Le blond avait la chemise légèrement débraillé, malgré son activité, et son pantalon était ouvert, contrairement à celui de son compagnon qui trainait par terre avec son sous-vêtement.

Les mains de l'héritier Malfoy malaxait les fesses fermes entre lesquelles il s'enfonçait, soutenant le propriétaire qui avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Au fur et à mesure, les gémissements se transformèrent en petit cris d'extase, et Harry pouvait entendre d'ici le claquement répétitif des corps qui s'emboitaient avec désir.

**_ Han … Han oui ! Encore !** Quémanda Klint alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules de l'autre.

La supplique eut au moins le mérite de ramener le brun national à la réalité, qui tourna rapidement les talons en direction de son dortoir, les joues rouges et brûlante, ayant gagné une jolie érection.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait !  
Bon ... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la fin ne me plait pas trop. Enfin bref ! J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! ;)

Au niveau de l'histoire j'ai un peu d'avance, mais je dois admettre que je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Mais bon ... on verra bien ! x)

A la prochaine ! ;)  
Tomatoes.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note d'Auteur :**

_Bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne lecture ! ;)_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise._

_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, qui me suivent, et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :_

pinktwilight1 ; prettyhikaru ; anonyme28 ; cat240 ; Elise-rose-cullen ; Shehara ; kohossay ; ugo23 ; kageroprincesse ; toinette Malefoy-Potter ; Gryffy-Serpy ; Liarana ; Heaven at midnight ; amelia-vilnius ; Esprit-Yaoi ; Kalifea ; PastelSugar ; nekokirei ; Kaizokou Emerald Hime ; MuggleAndProudOfIt ; Rin Tosaka ; chlo007 ; titrell ; June's Sun ; vanilla-nine.

**Pairing :** HP/DM - RW/BZ - TN/LL ...

**Rating :** M (et ça commence **dès le début du chapitre** !)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son histoire sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling ... notre déesse ! x)

* * *

**• Certaines Choses Nous Tombent Dessus Sans Crier Gare ... •**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, face à la douce torture de son partenaire. Le célèbre Gryffondor aux yeux vert émeraude, se trouvait allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux fermés et protégé d'un sort d'intimité, alors que son regard était embrumé par une violente vague de plaisir, et de luxure mêlés. La peau hâlé du brun était brûlante, et la sensation de cette main, qui ne lui appartenait pas, caressant sensuellement son torse le rendait fou. Il pouvait sentir très clairement les lèvres de son tortionnaire lécher et mordiller la peau de son cou avec une réelle dévotion, alors que les mains s'aventuraient sous le T-shirt du brun, remontant toujours plus haut jusqu'à le retirer complètement. Le poids d'un corps se fit sentir contre le torse nouvellement dénudé, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Du moment que son partenaire continuait ce qu'il faisait._

_Les mains blanches et douces continuaient de retracer les muscles du torse de Harry, le rendant plus fiévreux à chaque minute qui passait. La bouche qui dévorait son cou, descendit jusque sur sa clavicule, avec une lenteur sadique, avant de continuer de descendre sur les pectoraux du brun. Les doigts pâles effleurèrent l'un des tétons de ce torse puissant, faisait haleter son propriétaire. Mais ce fut encore pire, quand une langue curieuse se mit à lécher l'autre téton._

_Une secousse de plaisir secoua le corps de Harry, alors qu'il serrait les draps entre ses doigts, tentant de ne pas gémir trop fort. Le peu de pensées encore cohérentes dans le cerveau du brun, s'envolèrent lorsque le bassin du jeune homme à la peau diaphane rencontra le sien, y exerçant une langoureuse pression. Harry se cambra et il sentit clairement la dureté de son entrejambe frotter contre la fermeture éclair de son jean. Et d'après la rigidité qu'il pouvait sentir contre son bassin, l'autre n'était en reste. Le brun avait envie de toucher cette peau laiteuse, et ses mains amortirent un geste pour accéder à ce désir, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix légèrement essoufflée mais autoritaire._

**__ Potter. Tiens-toi tranquille._**

**__ Mais …_**

_Ledit Potter ne finit pas sa phrase car la sensation de son téton trituré par des doigts experts, et la friction de leur bassin, lui laissa échapper un long gémissement._

_**_ Je … commande.**__ Murmura sensuellement une voix rauque de désir à son oreille, accentuée par une autre friction au niveau de son entrejambe douloureuse.__** Alors laisse toi faire, car je vais te faire aimer ça. Oh oui, que tu vas aimer.**_

_Harry avait du mal à contredire la voix. Il n'était plus que gémissements et halètements. Alors que des doigts trituraient toujours son mamelon, l'autre main descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la ceinture du brun, accélérant sa respiration. La boucle de sa ceinture fut rapidement ouverte, ainsi que la braguette de son pantalon. Et rapidement, il fut entièrement nu sous son compagnon. La sensation de son érection à l'air libre le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de se toucher, de faire diminuer cette rigidité, il avait besoin ..._

_**_ Oh mon dieu !**__ Lâcha-t-il brutalement avant de gémir indécemment._

_Une main s'était enroulée autour de son sexe turgescent, et la sensation le rendait fou. Pourtant, quand les mots de celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui furent chuchoter à son oreille, il devint encore plus dur._

_**_ Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?**__ Murmura langoureusement la voix brûlante de son tortionnaire alors qu'il faisait coulisser sa main sur sa hampe gorgée de sang. __**Répond !**__ Exigea-t-il._

_**_ O-oui !**__ Gémit le Gryffondor._

**__ Bien, bien._**

_La pression sur son sexe fièrement dressée s'accentua, et un léger mouvement de va-et-vient débuta, lui arrachant quelques cris. Sa vision était complètement flou, et son cerveau se déconnectait á vive allure. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre hormis cette main qui le branlait en cadence à une lenteur des plus sadiques. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de jouir ! Il sera les draps avec plus de force, faisant blanchir ses jointures._

_**_ J'allais oublier.**__ Reprit la voix avec une note de machiavélisme dans la voix. __**Tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné …Je t'interdis de jouir.**_

_Alors que le brun aurait voulu protester, un cri lui échappa tandis les va-et-vient devenaient plus rapides. Il se mordit donc fortement la lèvre,se retenant de gémir, mais la main libre de son tortionnaire vient libérer la lèvre qu'il mordillait, et il sentit le souffle chaud de l'autre dans son cou, le rendant fébrile._

_**_ Oh non Harry, ne te retiens pas.**__ Souffla-t-il licencieusement.__** Je veux t'entendre, tu comprends. Je veux entendre tes gémissements alors que je te donne du plaisir, et je veux t'entendre crier pendant que je te fais du bien.**__ Les gémissements de Harry devinrent de plus en plus bruyant au fil des mots. __**Mais je t'interdis de jouir.**__ Rappela-t-il._

_Le rythme des va-et-vient devint plus rapide et profond, rendant les cris du Rouget et Or de plus en plus audible. Une bouche se mit à sucer et mordiller la peau sous son oreille, le rendant complètement fou, pendant que la main libre jouait avec l'un de ses mamelons. Il se retenait comme un fou de ne pas jouir, serrant les draps à s'en faire mal. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême et dur comme de la pierre, et il pouvait sentir quelques gouttes du liquides pré-séminal s'écouler de son gland rougit. Alors, quand la main qui le branlait impétueusement l'emmenant au bord d'un gouffre de jouissance jamais égaler, passa son pouce sur la fente de son gland, le brun ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Il hurla de plaisir, alors qu'il éjaculait dans la main de son partenaire._

_Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de redescendre sur terre pour retrouver une respiration normale, et il entendit un soupir déçu._

_**_ Tu m'as désobéis, Harry. Il va falloir que je te traite comme tu le mérite.**__ Dit doucement la voix._

**__ Je suis ..._**

_**_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.**__ Commença-t-il d'un voix faussement triste. __**Met-toi à quatre pattes. Allez !**_

_Le brun s'exécuta, bien que inconscient de ce qu'il allait se produire. Une fois qu'il fut dans la position demandé, il se passa un petit temps avant de sentir quelque chose de froid caresser sa croupe, le faisant frissonner, tout en réveillant son sexe._

_**_ Une fois que je t'aurais punis comme il se doit, je te prendrai si fort que tu en deviendra aphone. Et tu vas tellement aimer ça, que la seule chose que tu pourra dire c'est : "encore", "plus fort", et "plus vite".**__ Chuchota-t-il en posant une main pâle sur le fessier du brun, alors que celui-ci frémissait d'anticipation, déjà complètement dur._

_C'est pour cela que, même quand le claquement du fouet retenti, Harry n'eut pas peur, il était complètement excité._

Celui-qui-a-vaincu se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur, et ayant terriblement chaud. Les rideaux de son lit était toujours fermés, et il se félicita d'avoir lancer un sort d'intimité avant de s'être couché. Car son rêve avait été très ... osé ! Ce que témoignait la raideur au niveau de son entrejambe, ainsi que l'humidité présente dans son boxer, montrant clairement que son rêve lui avait plut.

Il soupira lourdement. Cela faisait environ deux mois, maintenant, que le brun faisait se genre de rêve cochon. Et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il était à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année. À chaque fois, il faisait un rêve torride, l'incluant avec un inconnu à la peau pâle. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait il être, mais son corps adorait ça, en vu de la proéminence qui pointait sous les draps. Si au début cela l'avait choqué de faire ça avec un homme, il avait vite compris aux vus des réactions de son corps, qu'il n'était pas hétéro, mais bel et bien gay. Il s'était d'ailleurs surpris à mater la population masculine de Poudlard depuis cet instant particulier, ce que sa meilleure amie avait très vite remarqué.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction du rouquin quand il avait avoué son homosexualité. Le brun s'était attendu à ce que Ron face une petite crise, mais il eut une réaction totalement opposé. Et pour cause ! Le garçon aux cheveux roux était devenu rouge comme une tomate, avant de déclarer : "Moi aussi, je suis gay", ce qui avait causé un choc à ses deux amis, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire face au comique de la situation. Hermione n'avait pas été vexé que son ex-petit ami soit gay. Après tout, leur relation n'avait duré que un mois avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et leur amitié était plus importante que tout.

Revenant au moment présent, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire disparaitre son désir manuellement, vu à quel point il était dur. Il soupira et se rallongea tout en fermant les yeux pour se rappeler le début de son rêve. Une fois les images bien en tête, sa verge se réveilla d'autant plus tendant fortement le tissu de son boxer. Il fit donc glisser sa main droite à l'intérieur pour se saisir de sa dureté, encore humide de ses ébats nocturnes, et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il s'imagina les doigts pâles et habiles à place des siens, et son dos se cambra instinctivement, alors qu'il augmentait le rythme. Distraitement, de temps en temps, son pouce faisait des cercles sur son gland, le faisait frissonner et se tendre. N'en pouvant plus de cette tension, il se branla rapidement, s'imaginant que c'était la bouche de son fantasme qui suçait, léchait et aspirait sa verge. L'effet fut immédiat, et il jouit en de longs jets dans sa main poisseuse.

Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un. Pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait sa baguette de sa main libre, se lançant un sort de nettoyage, avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et de sortir de son lit. Les garçons du dortoir n'étaient pas encore réveillé, et les ronflements réguliers de Ron étaient parfaitement audibles. Un Scroutt à pétard déboulerait dans la chambre que cela ne le perturberait pas plus que cela. Se dit-il, amusé.

D'un côté, il comprenait parfaitement son meilleur ami de dormir de façon aussi inconsciente. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort avant l'été, soit quatre mois plus tôt, il était désormais possible de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, sans avoir la peur au ventre que le lendemain soit le dernier jour de notre vie. Certes, les cauchemars étaient encore fortement présents pour tout le monde, mais désormais, on pouvait se dire que c'était fini, que ce n'était plus la réalité, seulement d'affreux souvenirs qui resurgissaient.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, profitant que ses camarades dormaient encore. Il fit face à son reflet, et il put voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés durant les derniers mois. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient toujours en bataille au dessus de sa tête, même s'ils avaient été coupé un peu plus court récemment. Mais ce qu'il frappait le plus, dans le visage du brun, c'était le fait qu'il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes, Hermione ayant soigné sa myopie durant l'été à l'aide d'un sort. On pouvait ainsi admirer le magnifique vert émeraude de ses iris.

Physiquement, durant l'été, le brun avait fait un forte poussée de croissance de cinq bons centimètres. Ses muscles étaient finement dessinés grâce au Quidditch, et aux entraînements de cet été, faisant oublier qu'il avait été maigre et chétif pendant pas mal de temps. Tout le monde aurait pu dire que Harry était un très bel homme, ce qui était le cas, s'il ne se cachait pas sous des vêtements trop larges et qui ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Mais ça, ledit Harry avait du mal à le comprendre.

Une fois qu'il eut prit sa douche et qu'il fut séché et habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain. Ses camarades étaient réveillés, et trainaient des pieds pour se préparer en ce lundi matin. Son meilleur ami se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

**_ Salut Harry ! J'en ai pour cinq-dix minutes, et après on va manger !** S'exclama-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans attendre de réponse.

**_ Salut à toi aussi Ron.** Répondit le brun, amusé.

Il en avait toujours était ainsi avec son ami, Ron étant un véritable ventre sur pattes. Il mangeait pour quatre, et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être grand, élancé, et n'étant fait que de muscles. C'était à se demander où il pouvait mettre tout ce qu'il ingurgitait, à croire que ce n'était pas un estomac mais un gouffre qu'il avait à la place.

**_ … n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses !**

**_ Si ! Je t'ai vu !** S'agaça Dean en fusillant Seamus du regard.

Je secouais la tête à ce spectacle. Le couple, Dean et Seamus, se disputait sans arrêt, du matin au soir. Et dire que cela faisait deux mois que ça durait ! C'était à se poser des questions sur comment ils arrivaient à tenir. Entre Seamus qui était un peu tête en l'air et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver sur d'autres hommes, et Dean qui était sérieux et "plus jaloux tu meurs", cela devait tenir du miracle qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Pourtant, Harry se rappela que même s'ils s'engueulaient à longueur de journée, le soir venu, ils s'enfermaient avec un sort d'intimité dans l'un de leur lit. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il se passait derrière les rideaux. Le brun grimaça en se souvenant d'un soir où ils n'avaient pas lancer de sort d'intimité. Lui et ses autres camarades n'avaient pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus que Ron sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humides et habillé, tout comme son meilleur ami, d'une façon qui ne le mettait pas en valeur. Mais ça, les deux garçons en étaient complètement aveugle. Le rouquin empoigna le bras du Survivant et l'entraîna à sa suite.

**_ Allez vieux, dépêche ! J'ai la dalle !**

**_ Comme toujours.** Rit le brun sous le regard outré de son ami.

C'est donc rapidement qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, en ce lundi matin.

**- HP&DM - RW&BZ - LL&TN -**

De l'autre côté du château, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, un peu plus tôt, un grand noir, second Apollon de Poudlard, tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain.

**_ Bordel Malfoy ! Magne ton cul !** Hurla Blaise, mais il n'eut aucune réponse de l'autre coté de la porte.

Il râla contre son blond de meilleur ami._ Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'hérite d'un blond auquel il faut deux heures pour se préparer ?!_ Pensa-t-il avec agacement. Le noir s'assit donc sur le bord de son lit en maugréant. Il était seulement habillé d'un jogging blanc qui lui retombait sur les hanches, laissant voir la peau sombre d'un torse parfaitement musclé. Blaise était un très beau garçon. Grand, athlétique, musclé, et il savait mettre toutes ces qualités physiques en avant, tout comme le Prince des Serpents. Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de deux heures de préparation ! Il grogna à cette pensée et se passa un main dans les cheveux courts. _Rien à foutre ! La prochaine fois, j'utilise la salle de bain des préfets !_

**_ Saleté de blond !** Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

**_ Que veux-tu Blaise, son "Altesse" adore se faire désirer.**

Blaise se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix et il vit son autre meilleur ami, adossé à la tête de son lit, ses jambes étendues devant lui dans une allure décontractée, tout en ayant un livre dans la main. Théodore Nott dans toute sa splendeur. Froid, charismatique, et dévoreur de livre à ses heures perdues. Ce qui amusait le jeune homme à la peau sombre, était que dans le Trio des Vert-et-Argent, Théodore était le seul à être hétéro. Lui et Draco étant totalement de l'autre bord, bien que dans sa réputation de "Dieu du Sexe" Draco n'avait pas de problème à accepter une fille dans son lit. Même s'ils étaient très proches, et que dans le Trio, ils étaient trois mecs, dont deux étant attirés par les hommes, ils n'envisageaient de faire quoique se soit avec l'un d'entre eux. Il suffisait de se rappeler la grimacer horrifiée et dégoutée qu'avait eu les trois garçons quand l'un de leur camarade leur avait demandé s'ils couchaient ensemble . _Même s'ils sont super canons, je ne fais pas dans l'inceste !_ Avait répondu Blaise avec un frisson rien que d'imaginer la chose.

**_ Qu'il se fasse désirer, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.** Dit-il avant de crier pour que même à travers la porte, Draco puisse l'écouter. **Mais en deux heures, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Il faudrait lui dire à ce blondinet que ce n'est pas une putain de Diva !** S'exclama-t-il alors que Théo levait les yeux au ciel face à la débilité du jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand sur le Prince des Serpents, le Dieu du Sexe - et bien plus encore -, le sublime Draco Malfoy. Grand, mince, athlétique, des cheveux d'un blond cendré magnifique, sans oublier des iris orageuses à couper le souffle. Oui, Draco Malfoy méritait bien toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur son charme. Une prestance sans pareil, un regard mortellement froid mais atrocement séduisant, et une arrogance princière à toute épreuve.

**_ Enfin ! Il n'était pas trop tôt !** S'exclama Blaise en se relevant.

**_ La "Diva" te fais dire que la prochaine fois, elle prendra plus de temps. Histoire que tu comprennes la chance que tu avais jusque là.** Dit nonchalamment le blond et boutonnant sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, cachant son torse pâle et puissant au fur et à mesure.

**_ Saleté de blond.** Marmonna Blaise en rentrant dans la salle de bain, tout en maudissant ce stupide crétin de Prince des serpents.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Malfoy, et Théodore vit clairement la lueur sadique qui brillait dans ses yeux, annonçant que le blond n'allait pas se gêner la prochaine fois pour prendre son temps dans la salle de bain. Prétexte ou pas. _Quel vicieux celui-là !_ Pensa le ténébreux avec amusement, tout en replongeant dans sa lecture.

De son côté, le premier Apollon de Poudlard, se félicitait d'être aussi ... Parfait ! Oh oui, le blond avait un côté narcissique très prononcé, sans oublier le coté sadique qui allait avec. Même si le jeune homme s'était tourné du coté de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la guerre, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Serpentard avant tout. _Manquerait plus que je me transforme en bon Gryffondor comme Potty, tient !_ S'indigna-t-il avec amusement. Une fois qu'il eut fini de boutonner sa chemise correctement, il enfila un pantalon noir, venant d'un tailleur de renom, puis il enfila sa cape à l'effigie de sa maison.

**_ Blaise ! **Appela-t-il en élevant la voix.** Arrête de faire ta Diva et magne ton cul, on va être en retard !**

Théodore se releva de son lit, et posa son livre sur sa table de chevet, un sourire aux lèvres face à ce que venait de dire son ami. _Il n'en manque pas une !_

C'est donc un Blaise au regard de tueur qui sortit de la salle de bain, fixant Draco alors que celui-ci faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Le black râla contre son meilleur ami, et s'empara de sa cape de sorcier avant de l'enfiler par dessus son pantalon blanc et sa chemise verte sombre. Il arriva à la hauteur du blond, qui lui lança un sourire moqueur, fière de son petit effet. Blaise râla une fois de plus alors que Théodore levait les yeux au ciel. _Comptez sur ce bon vieux Blaise pour foncer bille en tête, exactement comme Draco le veut._

**_ Je pars devant, sinon je sens que je vais massacrer une certaine fouine !**

Alors que le noir prenait la tangente après avoir quitté la salle commune des serpents, avec un air digne, le brun lança un regard à la dérobé vers le blond. Théo dut se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire, et il ne pouvait que remercier son éducation aristocratique, car la tête de Draco n'avait pas de prix. Oh ! Bien sur, pour certaines personnes, la tête du jeune Malfoy, n'avait rien de drôle. Mais quand on était un proche du jeune homme, certain détails sautaient aux yeux. Tout d'abord, on remarquait une crispation au niveau des mâchoires, signe d'une forte contrariété. Ensuite, on remarquait que le jeune homme semblait fasciné par une poussière inexistante sur sa chemise, démontrant qu'il remerciait son éducation pour ne pas courir après son abrutit de meilleur ami, qui avait eu l'audace suprême de le nommer comme il l'avait fait, pour lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier l'espèce de tic nerveux qui avait agité sa paupière gauche, disant clairement que tôt ou tard, sa vengeance allait tomber. Foi de Malfoy.

**_ Serais-tu vexé, Draco ?** Demanda malicieusement Théo, marchant vers la Grande Salle.

**_ Voyons Théo. Je ne serais vexé que si j'avais pris de l'importance à ce qu'il venait de dire.** Répliqua calmement le blond en marchant la tête haute bien qu'au fond il se disait : _Espèce de décérébré ! Tu vas voir ce que je te réserve ! Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE ne m'appelle "la fouine" sans s'en sortir indemne !_

Une lueur sadique brilla au fond de ses yeux orageux, et Théo se dit que Blaise venait vraiment de faire sortir le Diable de sa boîte. _Je sens que cela va être mémorable._ Se dit-il en se frottant mentalement les mains d'anticipation. Car, bien qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient Serpentards. Et ça, ça passe avant tout !

**- HP&DM - RW&BZ - LL&TN -**

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre ... alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)

Vous pouvez toujours laissez un commentaire pour laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

A la prochaine !  
_**Tomatoes**_


End file.
